memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Spitze des Eisberges
}} Auf der Suche nach der verschollenen SS Valiant kommt die Enterprise mit dem Rand der Galaxie in Kontakt, was zu Mutationen bei Kirks bestem Freund führt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Die Enterprise empfängt die Aufzeichnung einer Unfallboje, die vor 200 Jahren von dem Forschungsschiff SS Valiant abgesetzt worden ist. Bei der Untersuchung der Aufzeichnungsbänder wird klar, dass die Valiant in einen magnetischen Raumsturm geriet und im Zuge der folgenden Ereignisse von ihrem Captain durch Selbstzerstörung vernichtet wurde. Captain Kirk beschließt der Sache nachzugehen und befiehlt die Enterprise auf den Kurs der Valiant, der sie außerhalb der Galaxie führt. An deren Rand gerät die Enterprise in ein Kraftfeld unbekannter Art, aus dem sie mit schweren Schäden, sowie Toten und Verletzten entkommen kann. Bei einer Autopsie stellt sich heraus, dass bei den Toten ein Teil des Gehirns ausgebrannt ist, was mit deren hohem ESP-Wert, einer Art außersinnlicher Wahrnehmung, in Verbindung gebracht wird. Einer der Verletzten, Lt. Commander Gary Mitchell, der den höchsten Wert von allen hat, entwickelt in der Folgezeit übermenschliche Fähigkeiten. Captain Kirk und seine Offiziere machen sich zunehmend Gedanken um Mitchell und seine ständig steigenden Kräfte, der die Enterprise mittlerweile als sein Spielzeug betrachtet. Nur die Sternenflotten-Psychiaterin Dr. Elizabeth Dehner verteidigt Mitchell und stellt klar, dass er keine Gefahr ist. Kirk und Spock beschließen Mitchell auf einem unbewohnten Planeten auszusetzen, bevor er zu einer noch größeren Gefahr für Schiff und Besatzung wird. Beim Planeten Delta Vega angekommen gelingt es Kirk und Spock, Mitchell zu überwältigen, der sich weigert die Enterprise zu verlassen. Auf dem Planeten schafft es Mitchell sich aus seiner Zelle zu befreien und mit Dr. Dehner, die mittlerweile dieselben Kräfte entwickelt, zu fliehen. Nur Captain Kirk bleibt auf der Oberfläche zurück, um die beiden aufzuhalten. Nachdem Kirk die beiden stellen kann, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen ihm und Mitchell, in dessen Verlauf sowohl Mitchell als auch Dr. Dehner getötet werden. Langfassung Teaser thumb|Kirk und Spock spielen Schach. Im Freizeitraum der Enterprise spielen Kirk und Mister Spock dreidimensionales Schach. Während Kirk gebannt auf den Computerbildschirm guckt, da er einen Statusbericht von der Brücke erwartet, fordert Spock den Captain auf, ebenfalls zu ziehen. Kirk meint bei der Gelegenheit, dass der Zug von Spock sehr irritierend ist, zieht aber wie gefordert seine Spielfigur. Spock ist dabei verwirrt, was der Captain mit irritierend meint, erinnert sich aber schnell daran, dass dabei eine Emotion von Menschen gemeint ist. Doch der Zug ruft laut Kirk offensichtlich auch Irritation im emotionslosen Mister Spock hervor. Dieser muss sogleich zugeben, dass sein Vater eine menschliche Frau geheiratet hat. Kurz darauf meldet sich Lee Kelso von der Brücke und gibt durch, dass sie den Ursprung des Notsignals erreicht haben, aber noch keinen Sichtkontakt haben. Laut dem letzten Scan ist das Objekt jedoch auch nur einen Meter im Durchmesser groß, was selbst für eine Rettungskapsel zu klein ist, wie Spock bemerkt. thumb|Unfallboje der SS Valiant. Der Captain beschließt, dass sie das Objekt zur genaueren Untersuchung an Bord bringen sollen und begibt sich in den Transporterraum, wo Mister Montgomery Scott bereits die Vorbereitungen am Materilisator trifft. Nachdem sie erkannt haben, dass es sich um eine Unfallboje der [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] handelt, überspielt der Chefingenieur die darin enthaltenen Informationen in den Computer des Wissenschaftsoffiziers. Um die Crew vorzubereiten und weil die Hinweise für ein zerstörtes Raumschiff immer offensichtlicher werden, gibt Kirk roten Alarm an alle Decks und macht sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Akt I: Die Barriere [[Datei:Enterprise fliegt zur Galaktischen Barriere - Remastered.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise fliegt durch die Galaktische Barriere.]] Kurz bevor Kirk und Spock den Turbolift betreten, stößt Gary Mitchell auf die beiden und begleitet sie auf dem Weg zur Brücke. Während der kurzen Fahrt im Turbolift scherzt er, dass jetzt wohl die Partie Vulkan gegen Erde erst einmal ausgesetzt sei. Auf der Brücke angekommen, löst Mitchell zunächst Lieutenant Alden an der Navigationskonsole ab, der sogleich die Ablösung bestätigt und sich zum Kommunikationspult begibt. Als Kirk im Kommandosessel Platz genommen hat, lässt er als erstes den Hauptschirm einschalten, der jedoch nur vereinzelte Sterne zeigt. Spock hat derweilen mit der Untersuchung der Bänder begonnen, als Lieutenant Kelso meldet, dass sie die Grenze der Galaxie erreicht haben. Kirk lässt die Maschinen stoppen und macht eine Durchsage an die Besatzung. Er lässt verlauten, dass die Boje vor 200 Jahren von der Valiant abgesetzt wurde und dass die Informationen vom Computer bearbeitet werden. Solange es keine genaueren Hinweise gibt, wird die Position gehalten. thumb|Die Crew ist der Energiebarierre ausgesetzt. Noch während der Durchsage betreten die Abteilungschefs die Brücke, Mister Scott vertritt den Maschinenraum, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu die Astrophysik, Doktor Mark Piper den medizinischen Stab. Er stellt zugleich Doktor Elizabeth Dehner dem Captain vor, die von der Aldebaran-Kolonie auf das Schiff versetzt wurde. Sie soll die Psyche der Crew in einer Notfallsituation untersuchen. Derweilen hat Spock erste Ergebnisse von den Bändern erhalten. Sie besagen, dass die Valiant in einen magnetischen Raumsturm geriet, die Impuls-Aggregate des Raumschiffs jedoch nicht stark genug waren, um ihm zu entkommen. Die Brückencrew erfährt, dass das Schiff ein halbes Lichtjahr außerhalb der Galaxie wieder unter Kontrolle der Besatzung war und diese ihren Kurs umkehrte. Die Besatzung des Schiffes stellte sieben Tote fest. Weiterhin enthüllt der Computer, dass wiederholt Anfragen an die Datenbank der Valiant bezüglich ESP bei Menschen gestellt wurden. Doktor Dehner als Spezialistin auf diesem Gebiet, die zugleich selbst einen hohen Esper-Wert hat, erklärt, dass dies ein Indikator für hohe kognitive Fähigkeiten ist. Längeres Suchen in der Datenbank lässt erahnen, warum die Anfragen nach ESP gestellt wurden, denn einer der Toten war nach späteren Erkenntnissen nicht gestorben und wies einen hohen ESP-Wert auf. Zuletzt wird noch eine erschreckende Feststellung gemacht: Der Captain der Valiant befahl allem Anschein nach, das Schiff zu zerstören. thumb|Mitchell wird von einer Entladung des Kraftfeldes der galaktischen Barriere getrofffen. Nach kurzer Absprache mit seinem Stab, bei dem Doktor Piper anmerkte, dass sie nun weiterhin lediglich wissen, dass die Valiant zerstört ist, bemerkte Kirk, man müsse dem nachgehen. Er befiehlt, mit Stufe 1 die Galaxie zu verlassen. Nahe dem Rand der Galaxie nehmen die Sensoren ein sonderbares Kraftfeld wahr, welches negative Dichte, Strahlung und Energie besitzt. Mit voll ausgefahrenen Deflektoren halten sie weiter Kurs. Beim Kontakt mit dem Kraftfeld werden diverse Konsolen auf der Brücke überladen, weswegen Kirk sofort einen Feueralarm an alle Decks gibt und befiehlt mit Sol 8 auf umgekehrten Kurs zu gehen. In der kurzen Zeit, in der das Schiff allerdings mit dem Kraftfeld im Kontakt ist, erhalten allein auf der Brücke sowohl Doktor Dehner als auch Gary Mitchell elektrische Schläge, die sie verletzen. Im ganzen Durcheinander gehen auf der Brücke die Schadensmeldungen ein; der Antrieb ist ausgefallen und das Schiff ist auf die Energiereserven angewiesen. Außerdem gibt es neun Tote. Akt II: Veränderungen thumb|Mitchell zeigt seine Macht. Während Kirk und Spock an der Wissenschaftsstation die Datenblätter durchsehen, betritt Doktor Dehner die Brücke und bringt den Autopsie-Bericht der toten Besatzungsmitglieder. Es stellte sich heraus, dass bei allen Toten ein bestimmter Teil des Gehirns regelrecht ausgebrannt ist. Spocks Ergebnisse decken sich mit dieser Tatsache, da er herausgefunden hat, dass in der Tat bei den betroffenen Mitgliedern der Esper-Wert sehr hoch lag, wie es auch auf der Valiant war, und rät deshalb zur Vorsicht. Dehner ist mit dieser Ansicht jedoch nicht einverstanden, da sie denkt, man könnte nicht kategoriell alle Esper als Gefahr ausmachen. Auf der Krankenstation liest Mitchell auf dem Computerdisplay ein Stück von Spinoza, und gerade als er sich davon eine kurze Pause nimmt, betritt Kirk das Krankenrevier, was Mitchell sofort spürt. Er ruft die alten Tage ins Gedächtnis, insbesondere die Trinktour auf Deneb IV, an die sich Kirk noch gut erinnern kann. Als er ihre Zeit auf der Akademie anspricht, muss Mitchell, als er feststellt, dass Lieutenant Kirk einer seiner Tutoren war, an den ersten Kommentar denken, den er hörte: "Entweder man frisst den Stoff oder wird gefressen." Mitchell gesteht, dass er seine Zeit unter Kirk nur überstanden hat, weil er diesen mit einer blonden Labortechnikerin zusammen gebracht hatte. Kirk ist über diesen Umstand nicht erfreut, da er die Frau beinahe geheiratet hätte. thumb|Spock besorgt ein Phasergewehr. Darauf erzählt Mitchell ihm, dass er es teilweise genießt, endlich mal auspannen zu können und Ruhe hat zu lesen, dass er aber viel lieber seinen Dienst wieder aufnehmen würde. Kirk entgegnet ihm, dass es nicht in seiner Hand liege, sondern vielmehr in der von Doktor Dehner. Hiervon ist Mitchell nicht begeistert und fragt, warum er bei über einhundert Frauen an Bord genau den einen Eisberg bekommen muss. In den Augen von Kirk stellt das die Rache für die Labortechnikerin dar und er will die Krankenstation verlassen, wobei Mitchell ihm hinterher ruft, dass Kirk nett zu ihm sein soll …. Kurze Zeit später wird Mitchell von Doktor Piper untersucht, der nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen kann, sondern im Gegenteil den Gesundheitszustand optimal findet. Somit hat der Doktor keinen weiteren Grund, auf dem Revier zu bleiben und überlässt die weitere Untersuchung Doktor Dehner. Der demonstriert Mitchell gleich eindrucksvoll, woher seine guten Lebenswerte kommen, indem er die Anzeige der Diagnoseeinheit beliebige Werte annehmen lässt. Es gelingt Mitchell sogar für kurze Zeit, seine eigenen Körperfunktionen zu kontrollieren und stellt sie einfach ab. Nach seiner Selbst-Wiederbelebung erzählt er Dehner, dass er herausgefunden hat, was er kann, jedoch nicht, wie. Auch dass er sehr viel schneller lesen kann und das Gelesene im Gedächtnis behält, ist ihm möglich, wofür sie allerdings einen Beweis will. Sie sucht eine Kassette aus und ruft aus ihr Seite 387 auf, welche Mitchell auch zitieren kann. Es ist das Gedicht "Die Nachtigallfrauen" von Tarbolde, welches zu den schönsten Liebesgedichten der letzten 200 Jahre zählt. Daraufhin fragt er sie, warum sie gerade dieses Gedicht ausgesucht hat und zieht sie langsam zu sich hin. In diesem Moment kommt Lieutenant Kelso, der gerade von den Reparaturen eine Pause macht, auf die Krankenstation um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Mitchell, der sich gestört fühlt, schlägt ihm vor, sich lieber noch einmal die Impulskabelenden an Steuerbord anzuschauen, da diese defekt seien. Leicht verärgert geht Kelso wieder und fragt sich, woher Mitchell das wissen will. Akt III: Die göttliche Macht eines Freundes thumb|Mitchell versucht mit Hilfe seiner Kraft auszubrechen. Wenig später kann Kelso, der die Aussage von Mitchell überprüfen wollte und sich das als defekt beschriebene Gerät noch einmal angeschaut hat, dem Captain und den Führungsoffizieren in der Tat zeigen, dass Mitchell recht gehabt hat. Die Kabelenden waren genau dort verschmort, wo Mitchell es sagte. Kurz nach der Demonstration erreicht auch Doktor Dehner den Besprechungsraum und fängt mit Mister Spock wieder ein Streitgespräch über die Ungefährlichkeit von Mitchell an. Captain Kirk weist sie zurecht, dass es genau Spocks Aufgabe ist, auf Gefahren hinzuweisen. Einen weiteren beunruhigenden Bericht hat Mister Scott aus dem Maschinenraum zu berichten: Dort legten sich in der vergangenen Stunde Hebel von alleine um, Knöpfe drückten sich selbst und Anzeigen wechselten ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Spock merkt dazu an, dass er in der letzten Stunde auf seinem Monitor Mitchell immer lachen sah, so als wenn er die Enterprise als Spielzeug betrachten würde. thumb|Mitchell tötet Kelso mit seinen Gedanken. Nachdem die Offiziere ihre Berichte vorgebracht haben, wendet sich Kirk wieder Doktor Dehner zu, die er nun direkt fragt, ob sie etwas von Mitchells telekinetischen Kräften in dieser Größenordnung weiß. Sie gibt zu, dass sie darüber wusste, verteidigt aber sofort, dass diese Art von Mutation der gesamten Menschheit von Nutzen sein könnte. Diese Ansicht teilen die anderen Offiziere nicht und beantworten sie nur mit Schweigen. Als Nächstes gibt Mister Sulu als Stabsphysiker seine Meinung ab. Er meint, dass die Kräfte von Mitchell kontinuierlich zunehmen. Daraufhin fällt Kirk eine erste Entscheidung und befiehlt seinen Offizieren, die Mannschaft noch nicht zu informieren, worauf der Stab wegtritt. Lediglich Spock bleibt zurück und gibt weitere Einschätzungen der Situation. Seiner Meinung nach hätte der Captain jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Die erste ist zur Lithium-Spaltstation auf dem unbewohnten Planeten Delta Vega, der nur wenige Lichttage entfernt ist, aufzubrechen, wo man zum einen die Triebwerke reparieren und zum anderen Mitchell aussetzen könnte. Der Vorschlag gefällt Kirk jedoch nicht, da er befürchtet, sie könnten bei einem Fehlschlag der Mission im Orbit hängen bleiben. Außerdem meint er, dass erst in frühestens zwanzig Jahren auf dem Planeten wieder ein Erzschiff landen würde. Die Alternative, die der Vulkanier anzubieten hat, ist jedoch auch nicht besser: Man müsste Mitchell töten, solange er noch sterblich ist. thumb|Mitchel und Dehner werden immer mächtiger. Als die Enterprise den Planeten erreicht hat, begeben sich Kirk, Dehner und der mit einem Laser bewaffnete Spock auf die Krankenstation, um Mitchell zu holen. Der experimentiert weiter mit seinen Kräften und lässt gerade einen Wasserbecher durch den Raum schweben, als die drei die Krankenstation betreten. Mitchell ist inzwischen an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem er das Gefühl hat sein gesamtes Leben lang blind gewesen zu sein und jetzt endlich sehen zu können. Er ist sich auch im Klaren darüber, dass er von der Mannschaft für ein Monster gehalten wird, bestätigt aber Spocks Ansicht, dass man ein solches umbringen müsste, solange es noch geht. Als Kirk auf ihn zugehen will, attackiert Mitchell ihn mit Blitzen, die aus seiner Hand schnellen. Bevor Spock seinen Phaser ziehen kann, schleudert Mitchell auch ihm eine Ladung Blitze entgegen. Den beiden taumelnden Offizieren enthüllt er, dass er weiterhin wisse, wo sich das Schiff befindet und dass er nicht die Absicht habe, sich auf dem Planeten aussetzen zu lassen. Als er aufsteht und auf Doktor Dehner zugehen will, gelingt es jedoch Kirk und Spock, den Übermenschen bewusstlos zu schlagen und Doktor Dehner kann ihm nach kurzem Zögern ein Sedativum geben. Akt IV: Der Kampf auf Delta Vega thumb|Mitchell bereitet für Kirk ein Grab vor. Auf dem Planeten angekommen wird Mitchel sogleich in eine Arrestzelle verbracht. Als er erwacht, versucht er auszubrechen und verliert dadurch kurzzeitig seine Kräfte. Noch bevor Spock jedoch die Hoffnung zu Ende aussprechen kann, dass er sie nicht so schnell zurückbekommen werde, beginnen seine Augen schon wieder zu glänzen. Die Techniker der Enterprise sind eifrig dabei, alle für sie brauchbaren Instrumente auszubauen und auf der Enterprise einzubauen. Kirk ist hin und her gerissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen für Gary und den Fakten. Während Doktor Dehner auf die Ungefährlichkeit Gary Mitchells pocht, wird Spock nicht müde zu betonen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich von hier weg müssen. Für alle Fälle hat Spock sich ein Phasergewehr kommen lassen. thumb|Kirk bekämpft Mitchell. Schließlich befiehlt Kirk Kelso, er solle eine Schaltung einbauen, durch die im Notfall die gesamte Station gesprengt werden kann. Kelso soll bis zuletzt bleiben und im Falle, dass Mitchell Schwierigkeiten macht, den Knopf drücken. Natürlich entgeht dies Mitchell nicht. Er erwürgt Kelso durch ein in einen Galgenstrick umfunktioniertes Kabel und betäubt Kirk, Spock und Doktor Piper durch einen Energieblitz. Daraufhin deaktiviert er das Kraftfeld, holt Doktor Dehner zu sich und erweckt auch in ihr die Kräfte, die bislang in ihr geruht haben. Nachdem Kirk aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht ist, lässt er sich von Doktor Piper erklären, wohin Mitchell und Doktor Dehner gegangen sind. Er befiehlt dem Schiffsarzt, sich sogleich auf die Enterprise beamen zu lassen und die Anweisung zu geben, den Orbit zu verlassen, wenn sie nach zwölf Stunden keine Nachricht von ihm bekommen haben. Dem Sternenflottenkommando sollen sie empfehlen, den Planeten einer konzentrierten Neutronstrahlung auszusetzen. Hierauf ergreift er das Phasergewehr und folgt Mitchell und Dehner. [[Datei:Kirk verwendet den Kommunikator.jpg|thumb|Der verletzte Kirk kontaktiert die Enterprise.]] Doktor Dehner kommt ihm entgegen. Inzwischen denkt und fühlt sie ebenso wie Mitchell. Dennoch gelingt es Kirk, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Das Phasergewehr erweist sich als unwirksam, es vermag Mitchell nichts anzuhaben. Doch durch gezielte Energiestöße beraubt Doktor Dehner Mitchell seiner Kräfte, was Kirk ausnutzt. Er greift ihn an, um ihn auszuschalten, doch Mitchell bekommt seine Kräfte rasch wieder zurück und will Kirk töten. Mit Hilfe seiner Fähigkeiten hebt er ein Grab aus und kreiert einen Grabstein. Kirk gelingt es, ihn in die Grube zu stoßen und das Phasergewehr zu ergreifen. Dann löst er mit einem gezielten Schuss den Felsblock, mit dem das Grab abgedeckt werden soll. Mitchell wird darunter begraben und findet den Tod. Auch Doktor Dehner stirbt. Die Energiestöße, mit denen sie Kirk geholfen hat, haben sie zu viel Kraft gekostet. Nach der Mission denken Kirk und Spock über den Tod und über die Menschen, die bei dieser Mission gestorben sind, nach. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch und .}} kam die Vermutung auf, dass die blonde Labortechnikerin Carol Marcus sein könnte.}} Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines thumb|left Sets und Drehorte , nämlich 300.000 Dollar. Der Film wurde 30.000 Dollar teurer als veranschlagt.}} Requisiten wiederverwendet. Einige Details wurden aber noch verändert, so wurde die Brücke etwas farbiger.}} Maske & Kostüme Darsteller und Charaktere Digitale Überarbeitung digital überarbeitet.}} }} Produktionschronologie :Erste Drehbuchfassung (Skript) ; :Zweite Drehbuchfassung (Skript) ; :Finale Drehbuchfassung (Teleplay) ; :Finale Drehbuchfassung (Skript) ; :Finale Drehbuchfassung (Überarbeitung #1) ; :Finale Drehbuchfassung (Überarbeitung #2) ; :Finale Drehbuchfassung (Überarbeitung #3) | ; :Finale Drehbuchfassung (Überarbeitung #4) ; :Drehbeginn ; :Drehschluss ; :Soundtrackaufnahme ; :Erstausstrahlung (USA) ; :Erstausstrahlung (D) ; :Erstausstrahlung TOS-R-Version (USA) }} Trivia wird Doktor Helen Noel diesen Posten übernehmen.}} Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung * TOS DVD-Box Staffel 1 (Disc 1) * TOS-R DVD-Box Staffel 1 (HD-DVD/DVD) (Disc 1) * TOS-R Blu-ray-Box Staffel 1 (Disc 1) Soundtrackveröffentlichung * Star Trek: Original Television Soundtrack * Star Trek: The Original Series Soundtrack Collection (Disc 1 & 15) Roman-, Comic- & Hörspielfassung * Der Doppelgänger („Neuland“) * Vorstoß zur Unendlichkeit Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten thumb|Ein möglicher Produktionsfehler: James R. Kirk ), musste Spock hier rohe Gewalt anwenden, um Gary Mitchell ruhigzustellen.}} Synchronisationsfehler ).}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Produktionscrew ;Synchronisation (Original): :Gert Günther Hoffmann - Dialogbuch :Wolfgang Schick - Dialogregie ;Synchronisation (DVD-Nachsynchro): :Dr. Harald Wolff - Dialogbuch :Dr. Harald Wolff - Dialogregie :Martin Schowanek - Synchronberatung Produktionsfirmen ;Produktionsstudio :Desilu :Norway Corporation ;Synchronstudio (Original): :Beta Film (München) ;Synchronstudio (DVD-Nachsynchro): :EuroSync (Berlin) Verweise Externe Links * * Die Spitze des Eisberges - Finale Drehbuchfassung (Überarbeitung #1) vom 8. Juli 1965 * Die Spitze des Eisberges in German TV proudly presents RAUMSCHIFF ENTERPRISE en:Where No Man Has Gone Before (episode) eo:Kien Neniu Homo Estas Irinta Antaŭe es:Where No Man Has Gone Before fr:Where No Man Has Gone Before it:Oltre la galassia (episodio) ja:光るめだま（エピソード） nl:Where No Man Has Gone Before pl:Where No Man Has Gone Before ru:Куда не ступала нога человека (эпизод) sv:Where No Man Has Gone Before Kategorie:Episode (TOS)